Hunger Pangs
by doopdoop2
Summary: Iida becomes a vampire, and Bakugou isn't sure at first how to cope. (Now with bonus epilogue.)
1. Chapter 1

"You look like shit."

Iida had been so out of it that he flinched at the sound of Bakugou's voice - apparently he hadn't heard him approach. "Bakugou?!" he said, turning his head to look but not lifting it. "How - why are you here?"

"To see if were even still alive, dumbass. The next step would've been a missing persons report. Why aren't you answering anyone's messages?"

As he approached the bed, Bakugou could more or less guess the answer himself. Iida was sick, that much was clear. The whole apartment had a stifling atmosphere, as if nothing had been moved for days. The shades on all the windows had been shut tightly, and the ones in Iida's room had blankets pinned over them. From the hallway light he'd flicked on, Bakugou could see that the bedroom was cluttered and messy, with a trash can and a bowl sitting next to the bed. Iida's face was pale and drawn, and although it had only been a week since he'd shown up to class, he'd visibly lost weight.

"How did you know where I live?" Iida asked, still lying flat on his back.

"The group assignment last semester. Remember, we all came over and worked on it here?" Bakugou knew Iida was trying to avoid answering his questions, and he wasn't about to let that slide. "Look, why are you still in your house? Have you visited a doctor?"

"Not since…" Iida pushed himself up into a sitting position, or tried to; he seemed incredibly weak. Bakugou felt his gut twist just looking at him, like he was seeing something private, something he wasn't supposed to see. "Did you hear about the attack?" Iida asked, voice soft.

"Yeah."

"I visited a doctor right after that. He stitched me up and gave me antibiotics. The wound healed, but I…"

"You're still sick," Bakugou finished, taking another step closer. "I can tell just from looking at you. Why don't you go back?"

"Bakugou," Iida said, his voice hard. "I was attacked at night by a man who drank my blood. Ever since then, I haven't been able to keep anything down but water - I throw it up immediately. The first night after, sun came through my window and it - it burned me." He laughed. "Look at my hand, Bakugou, it still hasn't healed yet. I swear that's from the sunlight. Try it again if you want. Open the shade and see what happens."

If it had been anyone else, anyone else in the entire world, Bakugou would have gotten mad at them, told them to stop their bullshitting, maybe yelled in their face to stop pulling his leg. But Iida? Iida wasn't like that. Iida wouldn't do this as a joke. So that meant-

"I'll do it myself, to show you," Iida said, apparently misinterpreting Bakugou's silence. "I don't know how to explain this, but I don't want you to doubt-"

"I believe you!" Bakugou said, closing the distance between them to stand between Iida and the window. "Stop!"

Iida hadn't actually made it out of bed, just sat up and swung his legs over the side. He looked so fragile, so skinny, that Bakugou felt physically sick. "So tonight, go to the doctor then," Bakugou said. "After dark. If the sun burns you."

"Bakugou," Iida said.

"Yeah?"

Saying his name, Iida's voice had taken on a strange tone - harsher, more guttural, like nothing Bakugou had heard from him before. But now Iida said nothing, just looked at him; the room was too dim to see much besides the vaguest shape of his face, and Bakugou couldn't make out its expression. "Yeah?" he said again, shivering.

Iida shook his head. When he spoke again his tone was clearer. "There's a little box on my dresser. Can you grab that for me?"

As Bakugou carried it over, it rattled. Iida opened it, and although the two white shapes inside weren't immediately recognizable, Bakugou felt a deep sense of revulsion - almost fear - when he saw them.

"Two of my teeth fell out that first night," Iida said, his tone too calm for the words.

"Why are you showing me this?" Bakugou clenched his fists, fighting off a wave of nausea. "Fuck, I don't wanna see that!"

"No, look," Iida insisted, holding one up. "It wasn't from the attack. My mouth wasn't injured. The teeth lost their roots, like baby teeth, and just fell out."

Bakugou stood still, his hands clammy.

"And new ones grew in. -It was my canines. Look."

Iida opened his mouth and bared his teeth, a very un-Iida-like gesture. His canines weren't missing, but they were different - long and curved, like a predator's.

Iida insisting the sunlight burned him hadn't been too much to take, but this, this somehow was. Bakugou shook his head. "You're fucking joking," he said. "Those are fake teeth, and you're playing a practical joke on me."

"For what?" Iida said, still holding the box open. "Look if you don't believe me." He reached a hand up and rubbed one of his own teeth. "Touch them, I don't care."

"Can I turn on the light?" Bakugou felt distant, as if he was looking through someone else's eyes from very far away. There was no way he was going to believe any of this. Not from Iida or anyone. It didn't make sense-

"Sure," Iida said. "The artificial light doesn't burn, but my eyes are sensitive to it. So I'll just keep them shut."

"Okay," Bakugou said. "Close them, then."

Bakugou could get a better look at him now. Iida's skin was so pale to be almost gray; his hair was greasy, and his glasses smudged. His eyes were clenched shut, and his mouth was open just a little. Waiting. Offering.

Bakugou felt a sense of unease fill him. Everything about the situation was fucking weird. Probably Iida had gotten some kind of traumatic brain injury when he'd been attacked, and thus wasn't in his right mind. Bakugou couldn't believe he was falling for any of this, but he approached the bed anyway. He did not linger on the box in Iida's hand; he took it only to set it on the bedside table, not wanting to look inside. Instead he took Iida's jaw in one hand and opened his mouth. Iida, pliant and responsive, let him, and didn't even flinch as Bakugou raised a finger to touch one of Iida's teeth.

It certainly seemed real. Bakugou could trace it all the way from gums to tip without finding a seam or crack that suggested otherwise. It was a shade paler than Iida's other teeth, and sharp: Bakugou pressed the pad of his finger against the point and felt it puncture his skin, needle-like. Iida inhaled sharply and Bakugou, startled, pulled his hand away. The moment over, Bakugou turned around and flipped the light off once more.

"You don't have to believe me," Iida said, opening his eyes again only once it was dark. "I know I'm telling the truth. I don't need to convince anyone."

"You've been sitting here in the dark for a week," Bakugou said, stepping towards him again. "Not eating, not going to the hospital… what do you think is going to happen?"

"He had teeth like this, too," Iida said. "I didn't think it was real when it happened, but I do now. I feel different."

"Iida, what are you trying to do? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No, I'm not. I eat something every day," Iida said. "If one day I keep the food down, I'll try going in the sunlight again. If that doesn't injure me, I'll go to the doctor. But I truly believe I-"

"You're going to die," Bakugou said. "You need a doctor, you fucking idiot, you're going to die."

Iida looked at him, expression impossible to make out. "I only believe any of what I'm saying because I feel different. That's the one thing that convinced me. It's not the teeth or the sunlight. I just feel different. My senses are different. I can't - I can't describe it with words. I know it's impossible to believe, Bakugou, and I apologize for wasting your time. I do not think I should go to the doctor."

"You're content to die?"

Iida said nothing.

"I think you were hoping someone would come by. You left your door unlocked."

"I must have forgotten to lock it."

Bakugou didn't buy his tone. "You don't actually want to die, do you."

Again, Iida said nothing. Bakugou took a step closer. Why did it have to be Iida? he thought. He'd thought the same immediately after the attack. Had heard the campus-wide announcement and rolled his eyes - it's a big city, weird shit happens, whatever - but when he'd learned the victim's identity, Bakugou had felt sick. He'd refreshed the news over and over looking for an update, had checked Iida's social media, had eventually sent him emails and texts when he didn't show up for class. Are you alive? And it was that silence, and the fear he felt in response to it, that had brought Bakugou to Iida's door. That's what had encouraged him - against his better judgement - to try the handle. He'd half expected to find a body inside.

They'd been lab partners two semesters ago, and despite arguing every single class period, Bakugou had come to respect Iida's work ethic and intelligence. They kept each other in line. And even though Bakugou had most likely annoyed the shit out of Iida, they'd kept studying together even after the semester was over, thanks to their overlapping schedules. Bakugou wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, but they'd become friends, although they'd never spent time together when school was not involved.

Until now.

Bakugou wished this hadn't been the first time. Wished they'd gone to a movie together or something, gone drinking, just hung out. Maybe Iida would have listened to him better if that had been the case. "You're pissing me off," Bakugou said, grimacing. "I should call an ambulance."

"They would take me outside, and I truly think I would die," Iida said, his voice too stupidly calm.

"Tonight then!"

"I believe I'm well enough to refuse. I'm certainly not in critical condition yet."

"Then I'll wait until you can't refuse anymore!" Bakugou said, stamping his foot. "You're driving me crazy! I should just leave you to die!"

"You certainly could," Iida said. "In fact, I never anticipated you coming around at all. I saw your messages, of course, but-"

"But you just decided to ignore them, huh?"

"What exactly was I supposed to say? I didn't want to lie to you, but I couldn't exactly tell you all this via text, either."

They stared at each other, Bakugou strangely out of breath. It hit him then that Iida really, truly believed this. If it was a lie, he'd managed to deceive himself.

After thinking for a long time, Bakugou decided Iida wasn't going to budge on this - it would be more productive to try a different approach. He decided to ask the question he thought Iida wanted him to ask, and in any event he was curious too: "When you said your senses are different, what did you mean?"

Iida smiled, and Bakugou felt a fresh wave of anger - that Iida should be sitting there, obviously unwell, smiling like it was just a big joke to him. "I'm much more sensitive to light," he said, rubbing his forehead as if fighting a headache. "I'm able to get by just fine with no lights on at all, even at night with the shades closed. And smell-" He inhaled deeply. "I can tell you that you had ramen for lunch based on the smell of your breath. And that you have a pack of mint-scented gum in your pocket."

"What the fuck."

"I'm not lying." Iida had said earlier he had no need to prove it to anyone, but it seemed as if he was trying to make Bakugou believe him anyway. "And…" He laughed. "If I don't drink blood, I think I'm going to die."

"You're crazy," Bakugou said, although he wasn't sure what was real anymore.

"This is why I'm not comfortable going to a doctor," Iida said. "All of this. I may very well be crazy. Alternately, I may be a vampire."

It was the first time either of them had said the word aloud, and it seemed to have a weight; after Iida finished speaking, they were silent for half a minute or more. Bakugou crossed his arms, thinking. Finally he spoke.

"You can drink my blood," he said.

Iida looked at him sharply. "You're not serious," he said. "You don't actually want that."

Bakugou felt a flush creeping up his face, and wondered if Iida could see it. Or smell it. "If you don't get better after that, then I'm really calling the doctor," he said. "I'm serious. You really can't stay in here forever." I'm not going to let you die, he thought.

Because, just as Iida was the only person Bakugou would believe this sort of story from, Iida was the only person he could even think of offering himself to in this way. Bakugou's crush on Iida had been a thorn in his side since their lab partner days; he'd been hoping it would go away on its own; unfortunately it hadn't. But there was no way in hell Bakugou would ever act on it, except-

"I promise," Iida said, "that if we - if I do this, and I throw up or feel worse or don't feel better…" He took a deep breath. "Bakugou, are you serious?"

Bakugou could see that his offer was having a real, physical effect on Iida; he was breathing more quickly, and he'd sat up straighter in bed, his hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. "I'm serious," Bakugou said. "You're fucking crazy, but somehow you've convinced me. I don't know how."

Iida took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I hate this," he said. "I feel-" He shook his head. "Never mind. Look, Bakugou, I can't say what this means to me."

"What else are lab partners for?"

Iida laughed. Then he looked up at Bakugou, his eyes huge and dark in the dimness. "Come here," he said, his voice a whisper. "Please."

Bakugou came and sat on the bed next to him. "Now what?"

"Maybe not your throat," Iida said after a moment. He touched his own neck, where there was still a bandage on his skin. "It would be very visible. I wouldn't want you to answer questions."

"Uh-huh. So…"

"Wrist? -no, also visible. It's too hot for you to wear long sleeves all the time." He swallowed. "Femoral artery."

"What-"

"Your leg. It's-"

"You can't be serious," Bakugou said, burying his face in a palm. God, what the fuck was he doing? "You want to suck blood from my leg? You? Iida Tenya?"

"I understand if-"

"Whatever," Bakugou cut in. He had already agreed to this, and he was going to follow through. He felt hot as he took off his pants, standing in front of Iida in only a T-shirt and boxers. "Now what?"

"Maybe lie down," Iida said slowly, scooting to the side to give him more room.

The bed smelled like Iida. Bakugou felt a shiver pass through him. "Look," he said, staring up at the ceiling, "if you really are a vampire, won't I turn into one, too?"

He half expected Iida to laugh at him, but he just shook his head. "The man who did this to me," Iida said, gingerly touching his own neck, "he - killed me. He drank all of my blood - what little he didn't get, I lost on the street where I was lying. I died of blood loss. I felt myself die." His voice shook; he took a breath to steady himself. "I won't do that to you. If you change your mind, or you think I've gone too far, just shove me off - I'm sure you're stronger than me."

Iida came over to Bakugou on his hands and knees. Bakugou was torn between looking away in embarrassment and watching everything out of curiosity. Iida lowered his face to his inner thigh, close enough that Bakugou could feel his breath.

"You're certain?" Iida asked.

"Yes." Bakugou decided not to watch after all.

He felt Iida put his mouth on his leg, almost like a kiss - Bakugou shivered - and then the bite came. It hurt very badly for a second - Bakugou's entire body jerked; he very nearly kicked Iida in the face - but then the pain stopped as abruptly as it had begun, like an anesthetic had suddenly rushed into his bloodstream. But Bakugou wasn't numb - he still felt Iida on him, felt the steady tapping of his pulse around the injury and his blood flowing from his veins into Iida's open mouth.

Then it turned good. Bakugou couldn't describe the feeling in words. It was only partially sexual, but that part was undeniable. Bakugou wanted to arch his back and moan, but he held himself back, just groaning a little in a way he hoped would be mistaken for pain.

Finally Bakugou gathered the courage to look down. Iida had his face pressed to his thigh, but when he paused for a moment to catch his breath Bakugou could see the actual wound: smaller than he'd expected, definitely not large enough for him to bleed out. Iida's hands were clenched around Bakugou's leg, and his lips and tongue were dark with blood.

When he put his face down again Bakugou felt another rush of pleasure, heady and sudden. It coursed through his veins, centered at the wound but traveling through his entire body, bringing with it heat and warmth. Bakugou felt himself getting aroused in a way that felt almost inevitable; he couldn't even try to think of anything bad to try and tamp down the feeling, because his mind was so utterly blank. He couldn't think of anything at all except the nameless feeling that coursed through his body.

It seemed to last a long time, but also no time at all. Bakugou felt himself growing tired and realized that, even though the wound had been small, he really had lost quite a lot of blood through it - Iida kept worrying it with his teeth, not allowing the blood to clot. At the same time, Bakugou felt Iida gripping him with more force, and Iida seemed to actually grow - it was like he'd regained all the weight he'd lost in just those minutes. Bakugou felt very small beneath him.

After an eternity, Iida pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand. As soon as he was no longer making contact with the wound, the pleasure began to fade, leaving Bakugou feeling ashamed and sick. It was far too late to hide his arousal, though; he shivered, flat on his back on the bed, hiding his face in the crook of an arm.

"I was going to ask if it hurt too badly," Iida said, his voice wry. "But I guess I didn't need to worry."

Bakugou looked up. Iida was sitting there, a smile on his face, the blood more or less gone from his lips. He didn't look bothered - in fact, he looked some combination of amused and relieved.

Bakugou sat up, leaning over as if that would hide his erection. "It was weird," he said. "It only hurt at first. Then it felt good." He knew he wouldn't be able to describe the feeling any better than that. "Did I, uh. Taste good?"

"Bakugou," Iida said, coming closer to him again and taking one of his hands, "I have never tasted anything so good in my life."

Bakugou blinked, a little startled at the enthusiasm.

"This is probably not the time to tell you I'm in love with you," Iida went on. "The entire week, I was hoping you would come through that door. I had no idea any of this would happen - I was only hoping to see you before I died."

"This is too fucking weird."

"I apologize." Iida backed up, and Bakugou grabbed his arm.

"No," he said, "not that. Just - this whole thing. Everything."

"Oh! I understand. I certainly feel the same, though of course I've had more time to come to terms with it." Iida pulled out of Bakugou's grip and jumped to his feet. "You must be hungry! Let me get you something to eat and drink. I'll return in just a second."

It was - well, it was as if Iida had sucked the energy out of him. When Bakugou had arrived, Iida had been so morose, so slow-moving and sleepy and weak - but now he was full of life, movements more confident and voice louder. And Bakugou could do nothing but sit on the bed, tired and a little cold.

Iida returned with a glass of juice and some protein bars, which Bakugou ate ravenously. While he was eating, Iida spread some kind of cream on his leg and stuck a bandage on it. "If it does become infected, do see a doctor," Iida said, once he was done. "I know that's rather hypocritical of me to say-"

"No shit."

"-but I would feel guilty if it did have any complications. I should have brushed my teeth beforehand, but I didn't even think of that!"

Bakugou looked at him, then began to laugh when he realized Iida was being serious. A vampire, worrying about brushing his teeth - it had to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard of. And he'd heard a lot of ridiculous things that day.

"Look," Bakugou said, once he'd finished laughing, "you're going to leave, right? You're not going to stay here forever?"

"I'm going to clean my apartment first," Iida said, looking around as if just he'd just noticed the mess for the first time. "I'm ashamed you had to see it in this state. And that you had to see me in this state," he added, smoothing down his hair, which was stringy with grease.

"Look," Bakugou said, trying to make himself sound forceful, "will you at least text me to let me know how you're doing?"

"Absolutely," Iida said, his grin radiant.

Bakugou got to his feet, putting his pants back on. "That really did help, didn't it."

"It did. I genuinely feel as if you may have saved my life."

"Look," Bakugou said, "you can, uh. You can do it again."

Iida looked at him sharply. "What?"

"Next time you get hungry," Bakugou said, "you can do it again."

Iida smiled, and Bakugou decided right then that the new teeth were maybe not that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept in touch via text. Iida dropped out of classes, but not out of school entirely; he was enrolling in night and online classes, he told Bakugou. He sent pictures to show he wasn't just hiding in his bedroom - pictures of him shopping, going to the gym, cleaning his apartment. Even a selfie with his brother, in which Iida was giving the camera a careful, closed-mouth smile. Bakugou didn't write more than a word or two in reply to them, but felt his sense of unease dissipate a little with each message he received.

Bakugou spent the week eating things he knew were rich in iron, just waiting for Iida to message him again. He only felt the effects of the blood loss for a day or so, although he knew it probably took him longer than that to fully replenish what Iida had taken. But, as soon as a few days later, Bakugou felt ready to give more.

So when he woke up to a message that read Does your offer still stand? one week exactly since Iida had sucked his blood, Bakugou responded immediately. I can come tonight, he wrote.

Come over anytime. After dark is preferred.

ok, Bakugou responded, and hit send.

He spent the rest of the day full of nervous anticipation, wondering what would happen - thinking about the brush of Iida's lips on his leg, and hoping that hard-to-describe feeling would return.

Bakugou decided to pack an overnight bag. He didn't know whether he'd be staying the night, but it was better to be prepared - it was possible he'd be too tired afterwards to return home. After deliberating for half an hour, he went to the pharmacy and bought lube and condoms. Maybe he was being optimistic, but it was good to be prepared, just in case.

* * *

Iida's apartment was a world away from how it had been the week before. The door was locked, for one thing; Bakugou tested it on a whim before knocking. When Iida answered, Bakugou's first impression of the apartment's interior was of soft, warm light. Iida had filled his home with lamps, bright enough for Bakugou to see clearly but apparently not too bright for Iida's sensitive vision.

"I'm glad you could make it," Iida said, holding the door open for him. "Come in!"

It was a bit of a weird attitude to have, Bakugou thought - like he was a friend coming to hang out, instead of… well, whatever he was. A meal? "Looks different," Bakugou said, glancing around. The lamps gave it a more homey feel - a huge improvement over the cavelike atmosphere of the week before

"Please forget how dirty it was last week!" Iida said over his shoulder as he led them to the bedroom. "I'm embarrassed that you had to see it like that."

In the slightly brighter light Bakugou could get a better look at Iida than he'd gotten last time. From what he could tell, Iida looked - well, not great, but better. He was probably half-starving - Bakugou assumed he hadn't been able to eat anything in the intervening week - but at least he'd showered and his clothes were clean.

"Before I begin, I want to clarify something," Iida said. "I may have spoken out of turn last week."

Bakugou suspected he knew what this was about, but decided to play dumb and let Iida fill in the blanks. He said nothing, just raised his eyebrows.

"I told you I love you," Iida said slowly, as if he was choosing his words with great care. "I'm not sure I should have done that."

"You don't love me?" Bakugou said, smiling, but still at least half serious. "Why'd you say it then?"

"I do love you, actually," Iida said. "However, I regret telling you because up until that point our dynamic had been one of friendship, and to say what I said was to take a great leap away from anything either of us had expressed before-"

"Friendship," Bakugou repeated, crossing his arms. It felt easier to speak now that he knew where he stood - he felt like would not lose the upper hand even if he were to give some of his feelings away. "I probably wouldn't have stopped by your place last week if that was all I felt for you, and I definitely wouldn't be here now."

Bakugou could watch the realization settle into Iida's face - the neutral, slightly worried expression turn into a smile. "Oh," he said, visibly relaxing, "well, that's good. That's good to hear."

"I don't love you," Bakugou added, "but..." He didn't finish his sentence, but it seemed like Iida understood what he meant anyways.

* * *

It started off much the same as it had a week before. Bakugou lay on his back with his head resting on Iida's pillow. The bedding did not smell quite so strongly of Iida this time, he noticed - instead, it had the inoffensive, soapy smell of detergent.

Iida's hands shook as he removed his glasses and set them aside. He lay down on his belly and pressed his face against Bakugou's thigh. Their eyes met, and Bakugou felt a shiver pass through his body. When he saw Iida's mouth open, he looked away.

It was more painful than the first time, and Bakugou yelped in surprise. Again, though, it faded, and soon afterwards the pleasurable feeling began. It was as if Bakugou's blood was warm - as if his veins were filled with honey, slow and thick. As if he was floating away. No, Bakugou thought, none of that described the feeling exactly, but it was good, it was so good. Better than before, more intense. Bakugou had to bite his knuckle to stifle a moan.

It seemed to go on and on forever. Bakugou felt as if he was in a trance, his entire body lit up in pleasure; he was hard, and hyperaware of his pulse thudding in his ears. He didn't look down this time, just stared up at the ceiling, then eventually closed his eyes. He felt as if he was floating. He may have fallen asleep.

He didn't notice that Iida had finished drinking from him until he heard his voice. "Bakugou?"

"Mmm?" he hummed, sluggish.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Suddenly cold, Bakugou nestled into the blankets. The feeling of pleasure still lingered even though Iida was no longer making physical contact, and Bakugou felt desire fill him, heavy and almost overwhelming. His hand actually moved halfway to his dick before he caught himself.

Iida was kneeling between Bakugou's legs, applying a bandage. He smiled up at Bakugou and patted his leg gently once he'd finished. "Do you have this physiological response each time because I'm touching your thigh, and it's an erogenous zone?"

"I dunno," Bakugou said. "It just feels good."

"Can I…" Iida looked down at him, hesitating, and Bakugou knew what he was going to ask; his breath caught in anticipation. "Bakugou, can I touch you?"

"Yes," Bakugou groaned, and Iida's hands were on him, yanking his boxers down and off. Iida put one hand on the base of Bakugou's dick, the other on his hip, and Bakugou hissed in surprise: Iida's hands were cold, almost shockingly so, although that did not dampen Bakugou's arousal.

It felt almost like a continuation of Iida drinking from him - the same pleasure, though now centered around his cock. It was too easy for Bakugou to shut his eyes and lose himself in pleasure, not even bothering to try to stifle his moans. He was too far gone to be embarrassed by any of it. The pace Iida set started slow, but sped up more and more until the heat gathered low in Bakugou's belly became nearly unbearable. He groaned aloud as he came, clutching at the sheets and feeling Iida's free hand gently stroking his leg, just above the line of the bandage.

It was the strongest orgasm Bakugou could remember having in his life, and it took ages for him to come back to himself. He didn't pass out, but a sense of languor settled in so wholly he wasn't sure he could move his limbs or open his eyes. He only stirred when he felt Iida shaking his shoulder, and distantly Bakugou realized his name was being called as well.

"Are you alright?" Iida asked, once finally Bakugou opened his eyes. Iida's brow was furrowed in concern.

"Yeah."

"Sit up and drink this."

Juice again - Bakugou sighed and struggled into a sitting position, using Iida's proffered arm for support. He felt so heavy, as if he'd been woken in the dead of night; he drained the glass of juice without pausing. Then he realized Iida was offering him something else - cookies. He took those too, eating each nearly in one bite.

"I wonder if I took too much blood," Iida was saying, "or if perhaps the added exertion of orgasming so soon afterwards-"

"I'm fine," Bakugou said around a mouthful of cookie. "Just tired."

Iida nodded, although he didn't look convinced. Bakugou finished off the plate and wiped his mouth. "Water?" he mumbled, throat dry.

"Of course!"

Iida returned with two glasses, and they each drank deeply. By this time Bakugou felt less out of it, though still sleepy. It was amazing how long the good feeling was lasting this time - it still hummed through his body, perhaps also helped by his orgasm. Bakugou felt almost high from it. He never wanted the feeling to end.

"We've never kissed," he said suddenly. "You jacked me off, but we haven't even kissed yet. Isn't that weird?"

Iida blinked, surprised, and touched his own mouth self-consciously. "Is that - would you even want to kiss me? For one thing, I just drank your blood-"

"And then water after that."

"-and for another, I have…" He lifted his lip and tapped one of his canines.

"I dunno," Bakugou said, feeling loose and relaxed, "let's try it."

Iida joined him on the bed, leaned in and pressed his lips to Bakugou's. The kiss didn't taste like blood, although Bakugou wasn't sure he'd mind if it did. At first it was closed-mouthed, but Bakugou pressed against Iida's lips with his tongue, insistent.

"My teeth are sharp," Iida broke away to say. "Be careful."

"Okay."

Iida opened his mouth and let Bakugou explore it, let him feel along his teeth until he reached the new fangs. They were sharp; Bakugou tested one with his tongue like he had with a finger the week before. It drew blood, and Iida moaned loudly into his mouth.

Iida was hard; Bakugou wasn't quite there yet after coming not fifteen minutes earlier, but at the sound of Iida's needy, hungry voice he felt his body begin to respond. He broke away from the kiss, panting. "Fuck me," he said.

Iida froze. "What?"

"Fuck. Me." Bakugou set a hand on Iida's thigh. "You want to, don't you?"

"I do, but…" Iida was drawing away, leaning in on himself, unsureness visible in his posture. "Something's different about you after I drink your blood. You're not yourself."

"Yeah, like I told you last time," Bakugou said. "It feels good."

"Right - but more than that, I feel as if you're not in your right mind." He swallowed. "I feel as if to do that in such a state would be taking advantage of you. I feel as if you might regret it later."

Bakugou stared at him, frowning, his mouth a tight line. Any other time he'd be fuming, but he didn't quite have the energy to protest - and there was a part of him that felt maybe Iida was right. He did feel different. It was like a drug. He felt like Iida could ask him to do anything, and he wouldn't say no.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Iida said. "I'm mostly nocturnal now, but I'll still be awake when you wake up tomorrow morning. If you still want to have sex then, we can."

"Okay," Bakugou said. He was glad - he wasn't sure, in his current state, that he'd be able to make it home.

They sat in bed talking for a little while, but Bakugou was too tired to be much good for conversation and Iida was too energetic to want to stay in one place for long. Eventually Iida went away and Bakugou lay back and closed his eyes, exhausted down to his bones.

When he awoke the next day, Bakugou checked his phone - it was nearly noon. He'd slept for more than twelve hours. "Jesus," he muttered, feeling a headache forming behind his eyes. He could partially blame how long he'd slept on Iida's room's setup: the window was still covered by a blanket, so with the lamps off it was pitch-black inside.

As Bakugou stepped out into the kitchen, Iida leapt to his feet. "Good morning!" he said. "Glad to see you awake! Are you hungry? I've made you breakfast!"

Bakugou ate ravenously, vaguely aware that Iida must have kept all this food in the apartment solely for his benefit. Well, Bakugou rationalized, he deserved it, didn't he? He was Iida's food.

…That was still a weird thought.

"Let me check your wound," Iida said, as soon as Bakugou had finished eating. "Please."

Iida brought him to the bed and knelt on the floor between his legs. The position's implication wasn't lost on Bakugou, who felt a pang of arousal to see Iida on his knees in front of him. "It looks okay," Iida said, "but it's probably too soon to tell for sure.. Best to keep it bandaged for now."

"Let me give you a blowjob," Bakugou blurted out.

Iida raised his eyebrows. "What brought this on?"

Bakugou shrugged. He didn't particularly feel like explaining everything right then: his months-long crush, how being around Iida always made him feel self-conscious and shy and brash at the same time, how fucking hot he'd always considered Iida. Now that things had been cleared between them, now that lines had been crossed, Bakugou felt free to ask for everything he'd been wanting all along. He'd always wanted to suck Iida's dick - the difference was that nothing was holding him back now from asking.

"I just wanna," is what came out.

"I see," Iida said, obviously surprised. "Very well."

Bakugou kissed him. Bakugou's mouth probably tasted of the omelette he'd finished not long before, but Iida's mouth tasted only of Iida, a good flavor. Bakugou slipped his tongue between Iida's lips, felt along Iida's teeth like he had when they'd kissed the day before. Then, fully aware of the kind of reaction he'd get - he was craving that reaction - he pressed his tongue against a fang, drawing blood.

"You keep doing that," Iida said, breaking away from the kiss with a gasp. "You don't know what it does to me, Bakugou."

"What does it do?"

"It makes me want to…" Iida took a deep breath, licked his lips. His pupils were dark, his lips kiss-swollen. "It makes me want to be very aggressive."

Bakugou reached a hand down. Apparently it also made Iida hard. "Well, good," Bakugou said, rubbing Iida's dick through his pants. "Be aggressive." He dropped to his knees.

"Bakugou…" Iida looked down at him, frowning. "Is this what you truly want?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"Is it still influencing you?" Iida asked. "The… the thing that happens when I bite you?"

"No, not for a long time," Bakugou said. "It doesn't last that long, a few hours tops"

"So this is you talking? You're in your right mind?"

"Yes," Bakugou said. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult," Iida said. "This is all too good to be true."

Bakugou said nothing, waiting for him to go on.

"I thought I was dying, and the person I'm in love with swooped in and saved my life." Iida took a step back and sat down on the bed with a thump. "And he did it again, too, a week later. And now he's on his knees in front of me, willing to even do this for me."

"Willing?" Bakugou laughed. "That's an understatement."

"Regardless," Iida went on, "I cannot believe you'd be content simply letting me take and take without giving, yet I cannot think of what I could offer you in return. This seems like a very unequal relationship."

"Is it a relationship?"

"I…" Iida looked at him blankly for a moment, then shook his head and sighed. "I don't know! Look, Bakugou, you already know exactly where I stand on everything. The power is entirely in your hands - please, please tell me what you want from me. Not what sex act you want to perform," he added, "but: what do you want to be to me? What do you want me to be to you?"

Bakugou was pretty sure Iida was not up for getting his dick sucked, not this time, but he didn't get up from where he was kneeling on the floor, just looked up at Iida and said, "I don't mind letting you drink my blood."

"Alright…"

"And I like coming over here," Bakugou went on. "Doesn't need to be for the blood thing, either. I like - just hanging out, too."

Iida was looking at him intently, waiting.

"I wouldn't even mind dating you," Bakugou said, "just so you know I'm not going to let you die."

"Bakugou…"

He looked up at Iida - Iida, who thought he couldn't add anything to a relationship, who was now watching him with such unabashed hope on his face. Bakugou thought of the lurch in his stomach when he'd learned of the attack, and the sick feeling that just wouldn't go away when he got no reply afterwards. He thought of Iida's smile, of their camaraderie as lab partners and how much fun it was to tease him. The feeling had existed for a long time, but now that the walls had fallen between them it was easier for Bakugou to acknowledge its existence - and to admit to himself how deep Iida's hold on him was. It was far closer to mutual than Iida believed.

"I want to date you," Bakugou said. "Go out with me."

His tone came out rougher than he'd intended, almost combative - but Iida seemed to be able to look past it, and broke into a wide grin at the words. "Of course," he said, "of course. Bakugou, Bakugou-"

He slid off the bed and threw his arms around Bakugou, pulling him close. His skin was cold, but the embrace still felt good, and Bakugou closed his eyes, his face pressed against Iida's neck.

"I wanted to do - everything you said," Iida said, voice quieter. "I wanted to very badly. But I needed to know where I stood first. It's very important to me to know that."

"Because I'm your meal ticket," Bakugou said, and regretted it when Iida's smile faded.

"You're right," he said solemnly, "but it isn't just that. If you ever decide you don't want me to drink your blood anymore, I'll… I'll find someone else, maybe, if I can. But I'd date you as long as possible regardless. You mean more to me than your blood, a lot more."

Bakugou hugged Iida back, thinking how good it felt to hear that. Considering Iida initially said I love you immediately after drinking his blood for the first time, Bakugou had wondered how closely Iida's feelings were tied to it. "I won't make you find anyone else," Bakugou said, his voice a growl. "I want you to have me."

"I'm lucky," Iida said. "I'm so lucky." He planted kisses in a line beginning at Bakugou's jaw and went down his neck to his collarbones. "Bakugou, I love you. ...I'm sorry, do you want me to stop saying that?"

"Yeah," Bakugou said, leaning into his touch. "Call me Katsuki instead."

* * *

Bakugou never did manage to give him that blowjob, because Iida crashed shortly after. He'd been awake a long time, and it was already well into the afternoon; if he was nocturnal, it was long past his usual bedtime.

After Iida fell asleep, Bakugou found a spare key, locked Iida's door behind him, and headed back to his dorm. He ate lunch, showered, did homework, ate dinner, and arrived back at Iida's apartment in time to slip inside just as the sun was setting.

Iida was in bed, but awake. He sat up when Bakugou entered his room. "You're still here!" he exclaimed, and the wide smile he gave made Bakugou's heart skip a beat.

"Just got back," Bakugou said. After a pause he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Iida's forehead. The surprised, happy look on Iida's face made it more than worth it.

"I'll be right back," Iida said, getting to his feet and zipping out of the room. Bakugou settled into the just-vacated bed. It was room temperature, and Bakugou realized he'd expected it to be warm - Iida's cold skin took him continually by surprise.

Iida returned soon after and climbed back into bed with him, pulling Bakugou into his arms. "Does it feel weird?" Bakugou asked, letting Iida hold him close.

"Does what feel weird?"

"Being a vampire. You're basically an ice cube."

"I'm sorry!" Iida said, and loosened his grip. "I didn't think-"

"No," Bakugou said, "it's fine." He pressed himself more firmly into Iida's chest. "I just asked if it's weird. I didn't tell you to stop."

"To be honest, I hardly notice the temperature change," Iida said, relaxing again. "I find things to be warmer than I did before, though. For example," he added, rubbing a hand up Bakugou's arm, "your skin feels like fire, but in a good way."

Bakugou turned over to face him, leaning up to kiss his mouth. It started off slow and gentle, but turned aggressive; to Bakugou's surprise Iida took control, sliding his tongue between Bakugou's lips and putting a hand on the back of Bakugou's head as if keeping him in place.

"Tell me one more time what you want," Iida said, when finally they broke apart.

"I was kind of looking forward to blowing you."

"I certainly have no protest," Iida said, smiling. "I won't even ask if you're sure."

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, Bakugou realized that, for Iida, the day was already mostly over. It hit him them that to date a vampire would be more different than he could imagine now. Beyond the whole blood thing, there was the nocturnal thing, as well as the burned-by-the-sun thing. They'd never be able to spend an afternoon at the beach, or watch a sunrise together, or even just walk around during the day. The finality of that word, never, was like a brick in Bakugou's stomach. He couldn't imagine it, and trying to do so hurt.

There was so much else to learn, too. What parts of the traditional vampire stories were true, and what weren't? Would Iida age now? Could he eat garlic? Turn into a bat? And, more frightening for Bakugou to wonder, could his body alone provide enough blood?

"Katsuki," Iida said, kissing the bridge of his nose. "Katsuki."

"Mm?"

"Good morning. I'm glad you're awake" He smoothed Bakugou's hair away from his forehead, smiling down at him warmly. "I made you breakfast."

It was alright, Bakugou knew - or at least it would be. They could figure it out together.


	3. Epilogue

Bakugou began spending more time with Iida. He knew he meant far more to him than just food, and that meant he could come over anytime he wanted, for any purpose - even just to hang out and work on his homework. Roughly every six or seven days, Iida would drink Bakugou's blood - he did not do it more often than that, although Bakugou got the sense he wished to. As the week progressed Bakugou could watch Iida's strength shrinking; he would sleep more and more, growing visibly weaker each day. Bakugou wished there was more he could do, although he knew logically it would do neither of them any good if Iida took too much blood.

Then, when Iida's strength really was on its last legs, he would ask to drink. Bakugou wondered just how close he was on these days to dying; was a full meal once a week enough? But as the cycle repeated, it seemed to be. Their positions would switch abruptly, with Bakugou being slow and tired and Iida the one taking care of them both. Bakugou would almost always stay the night, or, if he could not, Iida would walk him home, his arm slung protectively around Bakugou's shoulders.

And, without exception, Bakugou always got turned on out of his fucking mind every time Iida drank from him. Maybe it was something in those teeth, some strange venom Iida excreted, because Bakugou was pretty sure he didn't have a pain fetish or a blood drinking fetish (notuntil now, at least). Every time, Iida would jerk him off, and Bakugou would come pitifully fast before lying, boneless and brainless, on the bed - drained in every possible way.

They'd had sex, and they'd done the blood drinking thing, but never together. And Bakugou got it, he really did; Iida wanted to make sure Bakugou wanted the sex, because Bakugou was never exactly in his right mind after Iida drank from him. Okay, whatever. The sex, without exception, came a day or more afterwards.

It was the fifth week of this, and Bakugou wanted to try and change that.

He came over at sunset. Iida greeted him - dark-eyed and a little gaunt; it had been a full week this time, and he knew Iida smelled his blood, probably wanted to jump him as soon as he walked through the door. But this time Bakugou sat down in Iida's living room.

Iida never sucked his blood here; he knew instantly something was different. "Katsuki…?"

"I wanna talk to you about something."

Iida's eyes grew wide, and Bakugou was pretty sure he was holding his breath._ Shit, _he thought - of course Iida would assume the worst when Bakugou was vague like that. "It's not bad," he said quickly. "I just want to ask you a favor."

"Oh." Iida visibly relaxed. "Yes, anything."

"Look, I know the first time I asked, you said you didn't want to fuck me after drinking my blood. And, like, that was probably a good thing, because," okay, he didn't need to get into it now. He shook his head. "Anyways, that was then, and you've fucked me lots of times since."

"You want to have sex immediately after I drink from you?"

Bakugou nodded. He'd even tried to imagine it _while _Iida was drinking his blood, but could not imagine the logistics of it. A shame, really - maybe sometime he could jack off during, or Iida could jack him off, or something - but that was a thought for another day.

"Yeah," Bakugou said. "Yeah, I want that."

Iida looked at him for a long moment. "I suppose, since you are consenting in advance…"

"Right, exactly," Bakugou said, nodding. "If I tell you I want it_ now, _you'll know I mean it."

"I can't see any problems with that," Iida said. Bakugou might have been imagining it, but he thought Iida's gaze had grown somehow hungrier. "I - I think it should be fine. And if you change your mind, of course, you'll tell me immediately?"

"Right, yeah," Bakugou said, antsy with excitement. He rose to his feet. "Let's get you fed."

* * *

He stripped naked, and Iida did the same - their routine ever since the third week, when Iida's shirt had gotten bloodstained. On the bedside table, Iida set lube and next to the bandages and ointment. Bakugou lay down; he knew the drill.

He didn't enjoy watching as Iida made the first bite. After that it was alright, but that first motion, the pain coupled with the tearing of his skin, awakened some deep lizard-brain fight-or-flight response in him; he could beat it back, but it made him a little queasy, even though logically he knew it was just Iida, not a predator attacking him.

This time, as most times, Bakugou closed his eyes, meaning the initial shock took him by surprise. He never got used to it - for one very long second, he always felt the pain of the wound, until the whatever-it-was kicked in and took it away. This time, not quite prepared, Bakugou let out a grunt, which he muffled a little belatedly against the back of one hand.

It didn't take long for the Feeling to come back. Bakugou felt it deserved a capital letter with how potent it was, how completely it dominated his consciousness. There was nothing but his body and Iida's mouth against him, Iida's teeth in him, Iida's hands tight on his leg. That was the Feeling: intensity and sensation, the blood in his veins, his body penetrated. Bakugou could not name it; it was in a category of its own, something probably no one who had not experienced this could fully understand.

Maybe Iida drank less than normal, or maybe Bakugou had simply lost track of time, but it felt as if no time at all had passed before Iida lifted his head up, finished. Bakugou opened his eyes blearily, watching as Iida took a long drink of water, dried his mouth, then began to clean and bandage Bakugou's wound with quick, confident motions.

"I still want it," Bakugou said, as soon as Iida had finished the process. His bleary voice did not help him, he knew; he sounded half asleep. But he _wasn't _asleep, just tired, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows, hoping Iida wouldn't back out on him now.

But Iida just said, "Good," and looked down at him through narrowed eyes. He still looked hungry, Bakugou thought.

"Flip over onto your stomach," Iida said. He smirked. "Unless you want to ride me?"

"Uhh. No." Bakugou flipped himself over.

"That was a joke, by the way." Iida uncapped the lubricant. "I'm quite certain you don't have the energy for that particular position right now."

"Shut up," Bakugou said, burying his face in the pillow. He felt Iida's hands on his ass, grip gentle but firm. The worst thing about sex with Iida, Bakugou thought, was that there was no concept of warming the lube in his hands before applying it. It was always going to be cold, because Iida's fingers were cold, and his mouth was cold and his dick was cold - there was no escaping the cold. Bakugou was getting used to it, but that didn't make it pleasant.

But this time, at least, it was less unpleasant. The first finger slipped in easily; Bakugou's muscles were already so relaxed that it took absolutely no conscious effort on his part. There was no pain, none at all, even when Iida put two fingers in, then three, working Bakugou open in the steady, methodical way Iida did everything. Bakugou lay there and took it, his body humming with sensation. It was already almost too good.

"I think you're ready," Iida said. His actions may have been steady, but there was a wild tone to his voice, and it sent shivers through Bakugou's body. He longed to turn around and see Iida's face, but didn't have the energy even for that.

"Yeah," Bakugou said, unsure whether Iida was waiting for a response. "Yeah, I think so."

To his surprise, Iida took hold of him and flipped him onto his back. The change in Iida after he drank was so shocking, so absolute; Bakugou felt a thrill go through him as he was manhandled, Iida lifting his legs and hips like he weighed nothing. Iida normally asked him before changing positions, but Bakugou secretly liked it when he didn't - it turned him on when Iida tossed him around or climbed on top of him, got pushy and handsy and bossy.

And this way, he could look up at Iida, see the _fire _in his eyes. With no preamble, Iida entered him in one fast thrust - Bakugou was loose and relaxed enough that Iida's cock slid inside with virtually no resistance. "You're so warm," Iida said, looking down at him, his breaths heavy and shallow. "Katsuki, you're always warm, but now - you're almost feverish." He swallowed. "It feels _so good. _"

Bakugou could not say the temperature of Iida's cock felt quite so good, but it didn't take long for it to warm and match Bakugou's own body heat, and then he forgot it had been cold in the first place. Iida was absolutely not holding back; he was thrusting probably at full strength, and quickly, desperately, staring down into Bakugou's face the whole time. The Feeling was still there - Bakugou's erection had never gone away, had been straining so long he felt almost like he might burst from it. That coupled with Iida's fast rhythm became much for him; Bakugou reached a hand towards his own dick and jerked himself off, coming after only a few strokes, his head thrown back and his free hand draped across his face.

But Iida was not done yet. Bakugou's body felt almost liquid. He had no energy and could do nothing more but lie there, everything too intense but somehow, even after all that,_still _pleasurable. He was sensitive, over-stimulated; he wanted to draw away, but also wanted to come again - he _couldn't, _of course, but somehow he felt as if he _might, _like the combination of the sex and the Feeling and the lethargy in his bones might let him spend himself again and again, like this might never end.

He entered a trance, similar to how he felt when Iida was drinking from him: like time stretched on and on, like there was nothing in the world but his body, weak and sensitive and radiating pleasure. But Iida couldn't last forever, even if his strength seemed to be endless. He warned Bakugou and dug his nails into his thighs, hard enough that it would probably leave a mark; Bakugou watched his flushed, overwhelmed face with deep fondness.

After Iida pulled out, he lay down on the bed next to Bakugou and reached a hand over to stroke his face. Now Iida's cold skin felt _incredible, _and Bakugou found himself practically nuzzling into the touch.

"How are you doing?" Iida asked, once he'd caught his breath.

"Mm," Bakugou said, "fine. Good." He yawned deeply. "Like I could sleep for ten years."

"You can!" Iida said. Then he laughed, as if he'd only just realized what Bakugou had said. "Not for ten years. But you should sleep!"

"It's…" Bakugou checked his phone. It was barely after eight. "It's too early, I shouldn't sleep."

"I don't mind," Iida said. He smiled warmly down at Bakugou. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Of course you will be," Bakugou said, rolling his eyes, "it's your apartment."

"I love you, Katsuki," Iida said, and leaned down to plant a kiss on Bakugou's temple - cool and soft, almost like rain. "Get some sleep."

There was always an unspoken _Thank you _whenever Iida drank his blood, but now Bakugou felt it went both ways - they'd both gotten what they'd wanted. And damn, had it felt _ good._

"Yeah, okay," Bakugou said, and leaned up to return the kiss. "I love you too."

It was the first time he'd said it aloud, and in the soft lamplight Bakugou watched Iida's face soften in joy. Iida said nothing more, just stroked Bakugou along his hairline, smoothing his hair back away from his forehead.

"Stop it," Bakugou said, after a minute or so had passed. "Gotta use the bathroom. You'll put me to sleep."

"Come back soon," Iida called after him. "The bed is cold without you."


End file.
